Snow Day
by KicktheCJ
Summary: A Cutesy Niff Short Story/Drabble. No Smut for a change. /Italics are lyrics to "Many of Horror" by Biffy Clyro./


Snow Day.

Jeff hadn't slept, not really, his head was filled with thoughts of school and tests and passing grades, it would only end in tears and nightmares. He sighed as he curled around himself, looking across the room in the dark at his roommate. Nick was his sincere, smarter and more mature other half, his best friend. The other warblers often noted how close they were, and whether it was more than friendship but it never got past the blandest symbol of friendship.

He shifted, cold as he sat up, tucking his long legs under his body whilst staring out into the black stretch of the outside sky. He saw little sequins-diamonds-sewn into the blanket folds…stars. Jeff blinked, pushing his blonde hair from his eyes, he squinted, reaching for his glasses, was that…yes it was…it was snowing.

He jumped out of bed quickly, his azure eyes crinkling as he laughed. "Nick!" he shouted, before remembering it was the dead of night and he might wake everyone else. "Nick!" He whispered, shaking the boy. "Nick, wake up, it's snowing,"

The silence, interrupted by his whispering, blanketed the room for a second before a quiet moan filled the dorm. "Jeff?" Bright brown eyes blinked sleepily before he gave a small, almost dazed, smile. "What time is it?"

"Oh…urm…3AM," Nick looked confused for a second. "It's snowing!" He continued and the brunet gave a fond smile before swinging his legs out. He shook the kinks out of his hair, pulling some baggy sweatpants over his legs. The blonde averted his eyes, pulling on a sweatshirt with his pyjama pants with a red hue high on his cheekbones.

Nick didn't speak, he didn't need too; he knew Jeff better than he knew himself and he understood his childish excitement for such small and enjoyable things. He didn't deter him from his excitement, he loved the innocence that surrounded the boy, how he wouldn't swear and yell at people who did, how he'd pout when he couldn't have what he wanted and how he preferred sweet hugs to sex. Nick wouldn't change Jeff for the world.

They tiptoed through the long corridors of Dalton, the winding, familiar halls all twisted around the school. They looked so different in the darkness of the night, the black clouds that lifted around them swiped away the beaming spotlight of the suns beam, if they didn't have each other then they'd be terrified of the long shadows.

When they crept outside, through the back door of the kitchen that nobody except them and the cooks knew of, Jeff stared at the flakes in wonder, and Nick stared at Jeff.

The delicate white flakes were falling in thousands, painting the landscape in the same pale colour. They soft flakes made every corner look more round and smooth, everything looked smaller when half of it was six feet under; Jeff found it beautiful, even if the cold did prick at his fingers.

But Nick, his hazel eyes hadn't left Jeff's pale features. The snow made him look paler, especially under the moon's gaze; little flakes of heaven were entangled in his ebony lashes, framing his ultramarine orbs. His lips were pastel pale as the breath in his lungs spun out in front of him as if it was trying to escape but just got sucked back to his lungs. With his tall, shivering form, he looked like an overgrown child as the unblinking stare of wonder fell on the wonderland around him.

The blonde turned and looked at him, their gaze catching and a small smile spreading onto Jeff's face. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Snowball fight?"

"Yeah!"

Within minutes, the two were engaged into a childish war. Snowballs were flying at impossible rates and both boys were frozen yet so very happy. From a window, high in Dalton's dorms, a boy stared at them with a grin on his face. "Niff," he sighed, and he wished he could have a close friend like that.

"Niff!" He shouted down, the two boys paused to look up. "You'll wake the teacher's if you don't shut up," Nick threw the boy a thumbs up and he retreated. The remaining two laughed quietly, falling to each other's grasps.

They shivered, shaking with laughter and cold. It was that moment really; Nick knew he was in love with Jeff. He was in love with his laugh and smile, his eyes and innocence, with his hair and his personality…just him. But to be fair Jeff could change his name, hair, clothes but as long as he stayed him, just him, unique and sensitive and shy…he would continue falling for him.

The two stopped laughing when Jeff caught Nick staring. The two stared at each other, smiles slipping away, still leaning on each other as their gazes pierced one another's. Nick felt his heart beating erratically, the advantage was here, he could take the chance, jump, or stay in the same zone.

The blonde felt his head spin, he could finally feel the cold, and the heat radiating from his best friend's body. Jump or Stay? Those beautiful hazel eyes and that sleep-combed hair; those plush lips…does he Jump or Stay?

Jump.

_When we collide we come together._

They leaned slowly at first, hesitant, checking it was what they both wanted…but it happened. A collision of lust and love and the time they could've spent doing this instead of skirting around their crush or love. It was slow, soft, with Nick's hand on Jeff's hip, even though he felt like he was going to fall.

_If we don't we'll always be apart._

What if they hadn't had done this? What if they'd avoided this? Jeff pulled away slowly, his lip catching between the hazel-eyed boy's teeth; they stared into each other's eyes for a second.

"I love you," Nick admitted.

"I love you too,"


End file.
